Who is Dr.Zomboss?
By Yaseen.ibrahim.90. This fanfic is about Zomboss. Biography 'Early life' Dr.Zomboss was born in Seattle, America on October 12, 1950. His real name is James Edgar. His father is Pro. Edgar, a businessman and his mother is unknown. His mother's name is possibly Rimmy Veds Edgar. His mother died early in 1955, when Zomboss was 5 years old. He did not go to school until when he was 10 years old. 'Pre-Zomboss ( Before he became Zomboss )' When James was ten, he started studying in Burbank University located in Columbia even though he was young. Also, he did not go to primary school at all. After 5 years in college, when he was 15, he started studying Thanatology for the first time. Again after 3 years, when he was 18, he became the best student in college and he was able to answer every question related to Thanatology. As a honor for being the best student in college, the principal gave him a trophy titled "Best Student of the College award" in 1970. He obtained his PhD in 1969. When he finished studying in college, he became a scientist working in Bloom & Doom seed co. just a few weeks after getting the "Best Student of the College award". In 1975 James created plants that were unoriginal and that was why he was fired from the company (as quoted by Bloom and doom seed co.). James did not appreciate being fired. On August 12th, 1975, JUSHQ (short for Jame's Unity Secret Head Quarters ) was under construction. The budget to create JUSHQ was $800 million ($450 million for developing the place and $350 million to construct the place). On January 2, 1976 James transformed into a zombie and his name was changed to Zomboss because he was the creator of the zombies. 'Zombie War I (1976 - 1981)' On January 5, 1976 the JUSHQ was fully created and it's name was changed to ZUSHQ (short for Zomboss Unity Secret Head Quarters). His first creation in his ZUSHQ on January 8, 1976 was Zombot. 3 weeks after the Zombot was built, Zomboss started stealing the plant seeds from Bloom & Doom seed co. Doom was shocked when he saw a giant robot "Zombot" enter his company. Everyone abandoned the company since Zomboss's powerful attack on the company on January 29, 1976. A day after Zomboss's attack on the company, Doom and Bloom invited the greatest criminal detective and agent in the world, "James Bond". Bloom said to James Bond that " A Zombie destroyed my company! If you defeat the zombie I will be very thankful." James Bond replied, "Okay, we made a deal!" On January 30, 1976 Zomboss created 100 zombies in ZUSHQ. Day after Day, Zomboss sent many zombies to attack the humans and destroy human life! On February 1st, 1976 the Zombie War began! Humans held weapons protecting themselves from the Zombies. Huge numbers of Zombies were attacking for days and weeks! All humans on earth spent 90% of their life protecting themselves and weeks later the Zombie War became worse. Many of all humans were killed by zombies on 1980 which is 4 years after the beginning of the war. James Bond was searching for Zomboss for 5 years. On April 2nd, 1981 Zomboss met James Bond for the first time. It has been 5 years since James Bond and Bloom made a deal to defeat Zomboss. Unfortunately, James Bond was killed by Zombot just a few minutes after James Bond saw Zomboss. The deal was not sucessful but Crazy Dave sneaked into ZUSHQ. What Crazy Dave did was that he planted a bomb under the ZUSHQ. The bomb was so powerful that it's explosion destroyed the entire ZUSHQ and also all the zombies except Zomboss died in ZUSHQ. Zomboss survived in the explosion. Everyone in the world thanked Crazy dave for what he did. The first Zombie War ended on April 10th, 1981. 'Zombie War II (1982 - 1990)' On April 25th, 1981 Zomboss was planning to create a new ZUSHQ with his henchman, Giga Imp, who also survived the explosion that destroyed ZUSHQ. Zomboss said that the new ZUSHQ will be a space station. Giga imp did not like that plan becuase he suffered from space sickness. The budget to create the new ZUSHQ was $1200 million ($600 million for developing and $600 million for constructing)! Since Zomboss lost his money he had to get new funds. His plan was to steal money from the bank. Giga Imp stole all the money from the bank and Zomboss gave that stolen money to the contructors to create the new ZUSHQ. On January 5th, 1982 the new ZUSHQ was fully created and Zomboss called the new ZUSHQ "N-ZUSHQ (short for New-Zomboss Unity Secret Head Quarters)". More than 100 zombies were created per day in that N-ZUSHQ. After the N-ZUSHQ was created people spent 98% of the day protecting and defending themselves. Zombie War II began. Zombie War II started on January 7th, 1982 and Zombie War II was 10x worse than the first Zombie War. People did not sleep and they have to defend themselves most of the time. Humans were once again in great danger of bieng eaten. The zombies never gave up on what they are doing. There was no way people could go to the N-ZUSHQ becuase the new ZUSHQ is a space station. More than a billion people died in Zombie war II! However on February 20th, 1990 Crazy dave had a great plan. He shot a fast moving missile at the N-ZUSHQ. The missile hit N-ZUSHQ and the N-ZUSHQ exploded and was destroyed. The explosion of N-ZUSHQ created EMP which turned off the citys of america. The humans were in peace once again and the zombies will never turn against humans. In total the whole Zombie War II was 8 years in length. 'Death of Zomboss' Zomboss died when the N-ZUSHQ got destroyed. 'Legacy' Though Zomboss is dead it's not the end of him. A alien from outer space made Zomboss into a cyborg. Zomboss is alive again. Zomboss and the alien worked together to create another ZUSHQ which will be called ZUSHQ-3. 'Zombie War III (2001 - 2006)' On May 19th, 1991 Zomboss and the alien started creating the ZUSHQ-3. On May 19th, 2001 the ZUSHQ-3 is completely created. It toke 10 years to create the entire ZUSHQ-3. ZUSHQ-3 sended tons of Zombies back to earth. This time ZUSHQ-3 have a shield that can be protected from missiles. On October 20, 2006 Zomboss became bored of ZUSHQ-3. He clicked the Self-destruct button and went home using his Zombot. When ZUSHQ-3 exploded the Alien and many Zombies died. Zomboss will not create a ZUSHQ-4 because he wanted to confront Crazy Dave for the first time. But what happened before Zombot went to earth? The people easily killed the tons of zombies using warfare guns. Zombie War III ended and Zombie War IV will start. In total only 100,000 people died worldwide and Zombie War II is still the most terrifying Zombie War. 'Zombie War IV' (2007 - Present) After the end of the Zombie War III the entire zombie war did not end yet. Zombie War IV begin and it is rumord that this is the last Zombie war and the war ends if Zomboss is completely dead. Plants vs. Zombies is still happening. The war is still not ended. Records by the Zombie War 'Longest Zombie War' The longest Zombie War is Zombie War II with a duration of 8 years. Note: Zombie War I and Zombie War III are both ranked no.2 because both of thier duration is 5 years. 'Zombie War with the largest no. of peaple dead' Most peaple died in Zombie War II. Note: Thier are some minor mistakes in the table. Category:Fanfics